Squire Keladry
by kelalannadaine551
Summary: Keladry is back in the palace and now as a squire. She will have many adventures, from which she will learn a lot.
1.

Squire Keladry  
  
Keladry of Mindelan rolled out of bed, moaning. Sir Raoul, Kel's knightmaster, called cheerily through the door separating their rooms. I wish I hadn't stayed up so late last night celebrating with my friends, she thought grimly. Normally, Kel was a morning person, but last night all the new squires had had a miniature party celebrating the new squires. Kel tried to be calm and nice to Neal, but it was hard since he was the one the Lioness had chosen as her squire. At first, Kel had felt a little jealous, but now she was full of questions about her favorite heroine. Neal described her as "charming, short, historian, and definitely someone to never insult near a fencing court." Raoul, completely excited over being the substitute for the Shang Wildcat who was sick this morning, knocked and said, "Ready, Kel? We don't want to be late."   
I don't believe it's possible to be late when we're up this early, she thought. Oh well. But I can't say I'm exactly thrilled to be running that hill.   
When she reached the training court, she stood with Nealan of Queenscove, her closest friend at the palace. He looked as tired as she felt.   
Neal saw her and smiled, saying, "Let me guess. You're wondering what Sir Alanna uses to brush her teeth, right?"  
She smiled ruefully. She had been pestering Neal about all of the Lioness's habits, likes and dislikes.  
"Alright, everyone. Let's pay attention here. My partner and I will show the patterns for the new squires. Would Cleon and Garvey show the drill?" a booming voice behind them said. They turned around to see Hakuin Seastone with that same unusual grin.  
Kel ran the drill with Neal and then Seaver. She thought she did well, and both instructors told her she was performing excellently.  
Throughout the morning, they refreshed their memories and learned new things. By the time supper came, Kel sank gratefully into a hard-backed chair and listened while the group at their table chattered away. Suddenly, a cold wind swept around her, and she turned around to see her enemy, the beautiful yet hateful Joren of Stone Mountain. His cold voice rang like a bell throughout the dinner hall. "So," he said. "You haven't realized that this is what men do, not lazy and unfit women."  
I am a lake on a calm summer day, she thought furiously. He is only a storm cloud that will pass.  
"I believe that women can be just as, if not more, strong than a man, and women can do this just as well as men can."  
"I'm sure they are," he replied in a voice you would use to speak unbelievingly to a younger child.  
Kel turned away, and only turned round again when he left. "Don't listen to him," Neal said. "He's a jerk, to say those things about you. You've proven over and over that women are just as good as men."  
  
  
Kel rolled out of bed, ready for the start of a new morning. She did a few practice dances, then a few floor push-ups. The great bell clanged, and she hurried down to the mess hall.   
As soon as she had gotten her food, she sat with her friends at the small table they had sat in ever since her first day. They gadded about, gossiping like birds.   
Neal pulled her aside, whispering, "I need to talk to you. Now."  
He pulled her into a side hall and said, "I don't think you should stay here any longer. I'm only saying this because there's danger out there, and I don't want you getting hurt."  
Kel stared at Neal in furious astonishment and said firmly, "No. And I can't believe you'd betray me like this!"  
  
  
Will Kel find out why Neal was acting overprotective and insulting her by acting as if she couldn't take care of herself here in the palace? Watch for the first chapter to find out!  
  
  



	2. 

Squire Keladry  
  
Kel sat on her bed. It was the squires' day off, Lord Raoul was out in the city, and Lalasa had gone to get her some new clothes. She mulled over what Neal had said. Did he think now that she was unable to protect herself? The color rose in her cheeks at the memory. He, her friend, companion, and secret love, had betrayed her by not saying directly, but in a roundabout way, that she was incapable of taking care of herself. She decided that if he was going to act like this, then he wasn't her true love. So she gave up on him, wishing desperately that he didn't mean those words so he could truly be her love. But she was as stone, and he could not be with her if he was like that. As if trying to prove this to herself, she began a series of very complicated glaive dances.  
  
  
The next morning, Neal noticed that, however friendly she acted toward him, she was oddly short and formal to him in a way she wasn't with the others. He sighed. He couldn't tell her what he knew just yet. Not yet. On the bad side of it, though, Kel would be pretty unfriendly unless he did. Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow would be a great day to tell her.  
And so it went, with Neal always telling himself tomorrow would be a better day. Kel had a feeling he was hiding something from her, so she chose not to tell him some of her things, either. She spent her evenings studying, but managed to always find a seat far away from Neal. She inwardly sighed. What is he hiding? And why won't he tell me?   
The next day, they started jousting. Kel looked eagerly to see who she got partnered up with, and her heart sank. "Joren of Stone Mountain with Keladry of Mindelan", the paper read. She felt uncomfortable as she mounted her horse, Peachblossom. Joren just stared at her, then smiled in a cruel way.   
"To your positions, people!" Sergeant Ezeko boomed. She wiped suddenly sweaty hands on her breeches and settled her lance in the "charging" position.   
"Go!"  
Kel charged at Joren, keeping an eye on his chest, a trick Sir Raoul taught her. His eyes glittered with malice. He swung his horse in and out in a weaving pattern, but Kel went with him. She turned when she reached the other end. He grinned in a crazy way. She felt rage swell up at him. In an instant, she saw her chance. He swung his lance round, and she hit him straight in the chest. The blow knocked him off his horse, and she heard him silently cursing her as they went to tell Lord Wyldon who had won. He had said in the beginning that whoever was the winner of their joust first could be rewarded a trip to the city. Kel couldn't wait.   
  
  
"Hey Kel, wait up!" Neal said. "You're going way too fast around this cliff."  
"Stop worrying, Neal. I can most certainly take care of myself. Plus, I want to get to the city early for the sale."  
She saw the crumbling ledge too late. In a moment, she was falling. Neal cried out to her, but she couldn't answer. She was thinking hard for some reason about the rock below her. I guess dying people have odd thoughts, Kel mused. Either that, or I'm truly going crazy.   
  
  
Will Kel live? Is she really going crazy? If you want to find out, wait for my next chapter!  
Also, remember these are all characters of Tamora Pierce and that I did not create them myself.  
One more favor: please r/r because this is my first fan fic and I want to know if I should continue or not!  
  



	3. A New Power

Goddess bless me, I'll never come out of this alive. I must be going crazy as well, since I keep seeing a thorough picture of that rock in my mind. Such a pleasant way to go.  
She started cursing Lord Wyldon, for he was the one who had made her take the way over the cliff to help control her fear of heights. Then she started cursing Neal for betraying her and saying in a roundabout way she was not able to take care of herself.  
All the time, though, she began to see the elements in that rock and started constructing in her mind the way it would look if it were an easier grip. Now she was 10 yards away from her last hope, that ungraspable rock jutting out from the side of the cliff. To her immediate surprise, the rock was changing into the exact pattern she had made up for it in her mind. She reached out and caught it. She decided to try this trick in her mind again. She was probably dreaming, but it felt good, so she decided to keep playing along with it. She made it wider and sturdier, so she could stand on it. Then she made it grow taller until she easily hoisted herself over the side and up onto the cliff.  
Neal was staring at her, and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She felt pain. Quietly, she asked Neal, "What was that?"  
"I thought you might be able to answer that for me," he said.  
Then, hesitantly, he added that he might know what it was.  
"Well, don't keep me waiting. What do you think it is?"  
"It's called 'element magic'. You can change the actual elements of non-living things, like your rock down there. It was dismissed as a fairy tale, like wild magic. Numair taught me a little bit about this magic, but, if anyone, he should be able to teach you."  
Kel shivered. "I don't like it. Me? Have magic? That's like asking a rabbit if it has horns like a buffalo. Besides, I don't know if I can control this-this element magic, like you called it."  
"Well, I'll help as much as I can, but for now, why don't we go down to the city so we can get off this awful cliff," he replied.  
"I'll vote for that," Kel said, still dazed from the magic.  
Although she would never admit it, she was afraid of this magic that drained her so. Come on, Kel, get a grip. Of course you can control this magic, she thought. I am a lake on a windless day, and this magic will be like a cloud protecting me from a breeze. Yes, that's how it will be.  
She trotted to catch up with Neal, yelling to be heard.   
"So you think Numair can help me with this?" she panted.  
"Of course. He specializes in rare magic. We can talk to him later about it."   
He gratefully sunk to his knees and sat down on a bench.  
"Come on. It's still a long way to the market."  
Neal glared up at her. "My legs are not a strong as yours, O queen of mountain climbers."  
"Weakling." She continued to the city, trying not to think what might happen if something happened with her magic before she reached Numair.  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I need more reviews for how my story's going! Send in your reviews or I might just let Kel's magic eat her up!  



	4. The Instructor

Frustrated, Kel sank even further into her seat. Where was Numair? She and Neal had waited for hours without any luck. Kel got a tingly feeling, sitting there alone with Neal. Oh stop fantasizing Kel, she thought bluntly. He'd never love you so stop daydreaming and start figuring out a plan for what you're going to do with this magic!  
"Maybe Numair decided to get lost in a book," Neal joked.  
"Hush. I'm trying to concentrate."  
"Someone's feeling cranky tonight. Where's that oh-it's-a-wonderful-evening pain-in-the-but positive attitude?" Neal teased.  
"Oh, shut up. I don't feel like talking anymore," she replied crossly.  
"Fine," he replied, aggravatingly nice.   
At that exact moment, Numair came rushing in. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We ran into some trouble with a mischievous Stormwing clan. Daine said Kel here needed to see me?"  
"Er, yes. I had a fall off the cliff today, and seemed to, well, be able to change the makeup of a rock near me to save myself," Kel relayed bluntly. "Neal thinks it's something called element magic, and said I should talk to you about it."  
"In all my years," Numair muttered, then perked up. "Well, Kel, it seems as though you have something very rare indeed. Unfortunately, this year we have been having extreme difficulties with the immortals. I would have barely enough time to instruct you in what I know, let alone find more than the basic idea in books. So, I propose that your good friend Neal here would be more than able to study up for you, wouldn't you, Neal?" Numair grinned infuriatingly.  
"Why thank you, Numair, I would be honored to help out a friend in need."  
That would earn a Shang fighting practice with her for him.   
"What about you, Kel? What do you say?" Numair asked politely.  
"It's fine," she muttered.  
"What? I need to hear this," Neal asked annoyingly.  
"I said, it's fine!" Kel practically shouted.  
The two men chuckled, and Numair, still laughing, handed Neal a ton of books. Struggling to keep his voice even for Kel's expense, he said, "Neal should be able to help you keep a rein on this magic. I cannot make any guarantees, however. You'll be all right, then?"  
"Of course. Let's go. I have some tough reading assignments I could use your help with, Neal." Kel had a very edgy tone, so Neal just followed her out.  
  
  
Cleon met her to walk her to breakfast the next morning. "I heard you and Neal had a magical incident yesterday. Care to relay for an old man like me?" His tone was light, but there was a hint of jealousy in it. Why? Kel thought, baffled, but did as he asked all the same. Right before they entered the mess, he pulled her into a private niche to the side, and kissed her. Her eyes flew wide, but she liked the kiss, and relaxed into it.  
"I just needed you to know how I feel, before you make any choice between us," he whispered.  
"But Neal-he doesn't-he never acted like he did-"  
"Sweet Kel, you are sweet but a little naiive. He liked you. I just needed you to know I did, too," he murmered. With an obvious effort, he laughed lightly. "Come on, sunrise, I am much too hungry to miss any more precious time out of breakfast," and hauled her off to the mess.  
  
  
Does Neal really like Kel? Who will Kel choose? Will Kel be able to control her magic now? Wait for the next chapter AND I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! Thank you.   



	5. Puzzles

  
"Did you get as many men as I requested?" Joren demanded heatedly. "I told you, I need 80 men from each fief involved!"  
"Yes, master," the humbled servant replied.  
"Buffoon," he muttered, stroking his chin distractedly. "Oh, and while you're off trying to fix the mess you made of my brilliant plans, call Vinson, Quinden, and Garvey." He laughed wickedly. "We have some certain, planning to do for our good friend Kel."  
  
  
"Well, this certainly is interesting. It says, 'Elemental magic is common in only those who are connected with nature, and not in the least knowledgeable about the makeup of objects, more picturing themselves as characteristics of objects.' Does that mean I wouldn't have a chance or what?" Neal asked jokingly.  
"It is interesting, and I wouldn't know," Kel said stiffly. She was still angry with him for his words of earlier. She couldn't figure out why he had wanted her to leave. I've got to stop thinking about that, she thought. On a lighter note, that little statement was right. I do picture myself as calm and serene as a lake sometimes.  
"You may as well be Lord Wyldon, Jr., with that stiff tone. Wait, no, maybe you are!" He gasped, and clutched his heart.  
"You big faker," she said, and hit him with a torrent of pillows. "This isn't helping me at all."  
Neal was just about to make some tart reply when there was a sharp rap on the opened door. Cleon suddenly appeared with a pile of homework under his arm. "Is this homework party closed, or can a witless fellow like me join?" He sat down on the couch next to Kel, with a wink in her direction. "My sweet pearl, I am in your instruction. My math skills have once again failed me in the area of my homework."  
"Where are Seaver and the others?" she asked puzzledly. They normally had a larger group.  
"How should I know? They never came with me before," he replied.   
"Oh. Well. Let's get started on this math problem right here," Kel said hopelessly. She had basically avoided Cleon ever since they kissed, but she supposed now there wouldn't be an escape route.  
"Has anyone forgotten about how I am sacrificing my homework time for a certain someone?" Neal asked irritably. "I'll read more later, Kel. I have homework to do." Neal used the same stiff tone she had earlier. What's the matter with him? she thought. She sighed. Now she had another puzzle to solve. She decided to save it for a rainy day.  
  
  
"Daine! Daine! Open up, there's something wrong with Jump! Daine, please!"  
The door opened, and Daine stood there sleepily in her robe. "What's the matter?" she asked, then yawned. "You sure this couldn't wait until morning?"  
"Positive." Kel pushed past, and gently unwrapped a stiff and bleeding Jump. As soon as Daine saw him, she snapped awake. Gently probing him, she unveiled a huge gash from his ear to his shoulder.  
"What in the world happened?" Daine asked worriedly.  
"I was going to Cleon's room just a little bit before lights-out to return the book he lent me yesterday, when all of a sudden, he ran way ahead. I heard a lot of barking, shouting, and cursing. When I finally reached Jump, he was unconscious with that big bump on his head and that huge gash." Kel spilled out. "Is he going to be all right?"  
"Hard to say right now. If you want to, I can set up an extra cot n Numair's office and you can stay with him tonight," Daine offered.  
"All right," Kel whispered, still shaken from the previous incident.  
"I'll do the best I can," Daine said comfortingly, and squeezed her hand.  
Kel straightened, and with more self-control now, she said, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate this. He's my most loyal friend." With that, she sat down on the cot Daine had set out for her, and with the best intentions, promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
Will Jump survive? Will Kel be forced to choose between Cleon and Neal? Will she figure out what Neal meant by those words he said when he told her she ought to leave? What is Joren's plan? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! (Don't forget, I want more reviews!!)  



End file.
